


Lough 2: Electric Boogaloo

by catslover03119



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslover03119/pseuds/catslover03119
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099924) by [MALULU201013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013). 



It would be a mistake to delay Grizabella Heaviside's independence for so long.

Finely pack the jelly.

Like in the morning, although the Jellicle cat sings and dances, it is not a normal activity and does not smell like Munkustrap.

When they sat by the fire and saw a group of cooks and other cats, they were confused and never with them.

and speaks of many things; Look

This site is not for your business.

Many say: we have the same thing.

No, it's not.

Let’s face it: when it comes to creating an image of ourselves, we have a relaxed approach. I will not be with you or without you, with you or with magic.

Ken House sits under the sounds of cats and the old Tugger tradition.

Call: * face

Contact: yes ... yes ...

Say: Why do we feel sorry for you, because I repent of your life? * Do not sign like me. I do not want you to change your body

\------------------------------

Martial arts; You are free to choose what is not.

If you know where you are and what has followed me? * Easy game * Carmen

Delay your endless journey * You will see who is crazy

Door: Attach the bottom of the elevator * Hold the ingredient in your hand and kiss, but kiss the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Grizabella, who was completely dead, rejoiced that she could not revive the election.

Turn the ball to the happy Jellicle.

But Jellicle is still close to cat singing and dancing, meaning unemployment, though Munkustrap can now breathe.

All of them saw that the stove with the smiling Mistoffelees Tugger was not the old one, they sat down on the cunning.

and talk a lot; so I'm just looking at you?

Once mixed up, there is nothing in your business.

And we talk a lot, same thing.

After mixing, “No, we’re not kids.

The sun is chattering and we have changed * from chattering * and we have had enough of a normal and fatal cat. I can’t live with or without you, it won’t be magic, it can’t be yours.

The kitten tensed and called old Moses, where he was sitting at the base, laughing at once.

Many people talk: * Mixed talk about shaving and why *

Stir, but don't win ... but ...

And he talks a lot: so, he's apologizing all his life? * * Don't sign like me. I don’t want you in my life as a pain of mixed power

\--------------------------

It is a mixed game and you are free to choose.

Tugger when there is no need for correct medicine and what is the harm? Toy with tail mix * *

Mixed; I'll give you an eternal war with you, why are you doing it? * * Look at Tugger like he's crazy

Tugger: Rum Tum Tugger always claims that Rum Tum Tugger * kisses his hand and Mixed But Tugger leads the group.


End file.
